Reconciliación
by MoniBolis
Summary: El largo camino al reencuentro y la reconciliación.  Juro que es HUDDY aunque no lo parezca ¡Capitulo final listo!
1. Runaway

_I always find somethin' wrong  
>You been puttin' up wit' my shit just way too long<br>I'm so gifted at findin' what I don't like the most  
>So I think it's time for us to have a toast<em>

* * *

><p>- Hola House –<p>

House se quitó los lentes de sol y volteó a su izquierda para ver quien se había sentado a su lado.

- Te daré un puñetazo en la cara si no te largas, Lucas –

El investigador privado se rio – Si, escuché que has estado… violento – Lucas se tapó el sol con su mano para ver el horizonte de la playa de Honolulu. – Te ves bien con tu playera hawaiana –

- ¿Quién? ¿Cuddy o Wilson? – preguntó de mala gana.

- ¿De verdad crees que Lisa quiere algo contigo? –

House resopló – Dile a Wilson que desperdicia su dinero contigo, no pienso regresar –

- Bueno, solo tengo que reportar donde estás – Lucas se levantó – Y como sigues en territorio Estadounidense, la policía puede hacer el resto – el detective dejó una tarjeta en la silla de playa.

House lo miró alejarse – ¡¿Cómo me encontraste? – le gritó.

Lucas volteó y le contestó con otro grito – Te diré en el bar. A las 9 –

En Nueva Jersey ya era de noche.

- No hagas esto Cuddy, solo ha pasado una semana –

Wilson miraba a su amiga y ex jefa; guardar sus maletas en su camioneta. Rachel dormida en su silla.

- Tengo que hacerlo – Cuddy cerró la cajuela.

- Tu no tienes que huir – le dijo Wilson.

- No es eso Wilson – la doctora dijo con melancolía.

- Tú no hiciste nada malo, Cuddy – el oncólogo siguió – No sé que diablos estaba pensando House, pero tu no tienes que huir –

- No estoy huyendo –

- Dime al menos a dónde vas – Cuddy lo miró fijamente. – Prometo que no le diré a House, si es que algún día se aparece. Vamos Lisa…soy tu amigo –

- Si, pero siempre serás su mejor amigo – Cuddy se subió a la camioneta y encendió el motor. – Te llamaré para decirte que estoy bien –

- No tienes que temerle a House – Wilson intentó una vez más – Él nunca te lastimaría a propósito –

- Si, claro – Cuddy dijo con tono sarcástico. – Te llamaré –

Cuddy se fue.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer<p>

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE:** Lean mi webcomic "**Detective Fausto**" ¡es gratis! Busquen el link en mi perfil.


	2. Heartless Romantic

_You're in self-destruct mode. (I'm self-destructing)_  
><em>Maybe it's the pain. (And hurting all over)<em>  
><em>I don't need anything, (Don't need nobody)<em>  
><em>I just need you (Nobody else)<em>  
><em>You and I.<em>  
><em>It's all so shameful.<em>  
><em>You and I...it's all...it's a shame.<em>  
><em>You're just a loverful.<em>

* * *

><p>Wilson se despertó y vio su reloj eran las 4 de la mañana y su teléfono sonaba.<p>

- …Si..ejem… – se aclaro la garganta – ¿Quién habla? –

- ¿Cuánto le estás pagando? –

- ¿House? – Wilson se reincorporo en su cama. – ¡House! ¿dónde diablos estás? –

- ¿Cuánto de tu cheque le estás dando a ese idiota? – House preguntó, ignorando a su amigo.

Wilson se desespero – ¡No sé de qué me hablas! House ¿dónde estás? ¿Vas a regresar? ¿En qué estabas pensando? –

- No contrataste a ningún detective – House afirmo – Gracias Wilson – Colgó el teléfono.

- Espera…- Wilson miró la pantalla pero apareció como _Número privado –_ ¡Mierda! –

* * *

><p>House entró al bar a la hora pactada. El lugar estaba arreglado al estilo hawaiano, con palmeras y tablas de surf.<p>

Lucas estaba sentado en una mesa de en medio, House notó que no bebía.

El doctor azotó su bastón en la mesa.

- ¿Para que atravesar el Pacífico y pretender que Wilson te contrató? –

- Diablos – Lucas sonrió – No creí que lo llamaras –

House tomo asiento y llamó al mesero.

- Wilson es mi amigo, por supuesto que le llame –

- Tu mejor amigo que no sabe donde estás –

El mesero llegó y House pidió un whisky doble. Lucas no pidió nada.

- Así que…¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? y ¿quién te dijo del…incidente con Cuddy? –

- ¿Llamas "incidente" a atravesar su casa con tu auto? Digo, está bien ¿Quién no ha hecho algo tonto por una mujer? Una vez incendie el buzón de mi novia, pero tenía 15 años y ella nunca me volvió a hablar – Lucas divagó

- Fascinante historia – El mesero dejó trago en la mesa. House lo bebió de inmediato. – Pero ya me aburrí – tomó su bastón para irse.

- Bien – dijo Lucas – Estaba en la estación de policía, y por pura coincidencia, al mismo tiempo Lisa estaba llenando el papeleo para presentar cargos en tu contra –

House frunció el ceño y prestó nuevamente atención.

- Ella no me vió, yo no le hablé – continuo explicando el investigador – Le pedí a un patrullero que me diera una copia del reporte –

- Ya veo – con su mano House ordenó otra 2 tragos.

- Supe dónde estabas porque para comprar boleto de avión, necesitas identificación –

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

- Necesito que diagnostiques a alguien –

* * *

><p>Cuddy dio otra vuelta en la cama. Faltaban aún dos horas para que saliera el sol y no podía conciliar el sueño. Cuddy le echo la culpa a que no era su cuarto, pero en realidad eran los miles de pensamientos que no la dejaban descansar. Miro a su hija; que a pesar de todo, dormía muy tranquila, sin darse cuenta de los cambios a su alrededor.<p>

- Estaremos bien – Cuddy acarició el cabello de su hija.

* * *

><p>Esta vez House era el que sonreía.<p>

- Entonces, este viaje, no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó –

- No, para nada –

- ¿No viniste a regañarme a decirme que terrible y malvada persona soy? –

- Hay muy pocas personas en el mundo que son realmente malvadas, la mayorías solo hacemos cosas, a veces malas, a veces buenas, a veces te arrepientes, otras veces no te importa un bledo – contestó Lucas

- Que gran filósofo resultaste, pero no voy a regresar a Nueva Jersey – dijo House.

- No es en Nueva Jersey, es en los Cabos, México. –

El mesero regresó con los tragos.

- Vamos, pasé toda la tarde consiguiendo los boletos de avión –

- ¿En que problema te metiste? – le preguntó House que empujo el otro trago hacia Lucas para que lo bebiera. El detective lo bebió de un solo sorbo.

- Un tipo que me conocía me traiciono, y termine en la mira de un cártel de drogas que me pidieron que robara algo, salio mal y ahora… -

- ¿Ahora? –

- Amenazan con matar a mi novia, y lo único que puede detenerlos es que lleven a alguien que cure a su primo –

- ¿Ese sería yo? –

- Si –

House enchueco la boca – ¿Por qué te ayudaría? –

- Porque te gustan los misterios, porque te gusta ser el héroe y salvar personas, y porque te da lo mismo morir borracho en esta playa o en Los Cabos –

- ¿Crees que eso quiero? ¿Solo morirme? –

- Bien, te da lo mismo jubilarte en esta playa o en Los Cabos…además allá van las chicas universitarias en "Spring Break" –

House se quedó pensativo mirando su trago. – ¿Por qué no? – se bebió el whisky – Vamos a México–

* * *

><p>Se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.<p>

- Adelante – dijo Cuddy.

- Buenos días – dijo Stacy Warner – ¿Cómo dormiste en el cuarto de invitados? –

- Dormí bien – mintió Cuddy – Gracias por dejarme quedarme aquí –

- No te preocupes…considerando las circunstancias –

Se quedaron en un silencio un poco incomodo.

- Stacy…-

- No tienes que hablar de eso…o de _él_ – se adelantó en decir la abogada.

- No, esa es una de las razones por la que vine contigo, pero no estoy preparada para habla de House con el estomago vacío –

- Muy bien, vamos a desayunar –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Como podrán ver, House y Cuddy esta en lugares muy opuestos, pero no se preocupen, tengan paciencia, tenemos todo el verano, tendremos caso médico.<p>

Y aunque no pasen muchas cosas, me encanta la idea de que House hable con Lucas y que Cuddy hable con Stacy.

Gracias por leer

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE:** Lean mi webcomic "**Detective Fausto"** ¡es gratis! Busquen el link en mi perfil.


	3. Possibility

_There's a possibility  
>All that I had was all I gon' get.<br>All I gonna get is gone with your step_

* * *

><p>La primera taza de café reconforto a Cuddy. Ella, Rachel y Stacy disfrutaban de un modesto desayuno en el antecomedor de la casa.<p>

- ¡Jugo! – dijo Rachel feliz. Las dos mujeres sonrieron.

- ¿Y Mark? – preguntó Cuddy.

- Ya se fue, empieza su día muy temprano. Yo por otra parte puedo tomarme el día libre –

- Gracias –

- Entonces… – Stacy se cruzó de piernas – ¿un coche en la pared? –

- Si –

- ¿En que diablos estaba pensando House? –

- No lo sé, simplemente se fue. Según Wilson, estaba frustrado y adolorido: esa fue su forma de liberar la presión –

- Que bueno que House no es cartero, o se hubiera subido a la torre con un rifle – comentó Stacy – ¿Y tu Lisa? ¿Por qué te fuiste? –

- Todo – contestó la doctora – Mi mamá y mi hermana diciéndome que obtenga una orden de restricción, Wilson tratándome de dar apoyo y al mismo tiempo pidiendo disculpas en nombre de House –

- Vaya – Stacy dijo

- Pero cuando fui a trabajar, la manera en que miraban mis empleados. El rumor de que el doctor loco atacó a la jefa ya estaba por todo el hospital–

- No puedes dejar que los rumores te afecten. Míralo por el lado bueno – le dijo Stacy – Serás una leyenda en el hospital. Por años contaran esas historias –

Cuddy se rió – No es eso – la doctora negó con su cabeza – Simplemente,ya no quiero ser decana de medicina –

- Amas tu trabajo –

- Si, pero por 10 años he estado ahí, creo que he logrado todo lo que pude lograr. No voy a recibir un ascenso, ya no tengo esa ambición, ya no es lo que quiero –

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –

- Una vida más simple – respondió Cuddy

- Y esos cambios ¿No tienen que ver con House? –

- Bueno, si. Me inspiró, House simplemente se alejó, y yo pensé: "Talvez es hora de que me aleje también" –

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo conseguiste un pasaporte falso tan rápido? – preguntó House a Lucas.<p>

- Si te digo se pierde la magia –

Habían llegado al aeropuerto Internacional de Los Cabos, después de un trasbordo en la Cd. de México. Lucas miraba nervioso su reloj y celular.

- Llevas todo el día revisando tus mensajes – le dijo House – ¿Novia sigue viva? –

- Hasta ahora – le contestó – Allá están – Lucas señaló a un par de hombres junto a una camioneta Hummer amarilla.

- ¡Oh! Se ven amigables – dijo House – ¿Crees que me den drogas? Mi pierna duele por el vuelo y se me acaba el vicodin –

- Espera – Lucas lo miró confundido – Creí que habías dejado las drogas –

House solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¡DOUGLAS! – Uno de los hombres le gritó – Súbanse –

* * *

><p>Llegaron a una lujosa mansión en la costa. Al bajar de la camioneta había varios guardaespaldas que los llevaron hasta una oficina.<p>

- Douglas, supongo – saludó un hombre calvo con un gran bigote negro. Hablaba un buen inglés con un leve acento. – Como has traído problemas a mi pequeña organización allá en el norte, me da gusto conocerte en persona –

- Adrián Melo ¿Correcto? – dijo Lucas – Esté es el doctor, que prometí –

- Hola, Gregory House – Extendió la mano para saludar. –Extraordinario doctor e insuperable bailarín de cha chá, no dejen que el bastón los engañe –

- Haz la llamada – interrumpió Lucas – Dile a tus hombres en Nueva Jersey que se alejen de mi novia –

- No hasta que el doctor me diga que tiene mi primo, mientras tanto los dos se quedan…como invitados –

- Bien ¿Dónde está el paciente? y ¿dónde esta el bar? –

* * *

><p>- Pueden ver que hay…problemas con el departamento, y toda la organización del hospital –<p>

Wilson se dirigía a Taub, Chase, Trece y Foreman, que lo veían con escepticismo.

- ¿Dónde esta House? – pregunto Taub.

- No lo sé –

- ¿Va a regresar? –

- No lo sé – dijo Wilson nuevamente – Pero, como en ocasiones anteriores, los acomodaremos en otras funciones –

Los cuatro doctores caminaron a la puerta de la oficina.

- Genial, nos va degradar a emergencias – se quejó al salir Taub.

- Una vez más me creen incapaz de ser el jefe – dijo Foreman.

- Quizás ahora House esta en la cárcel – comentó Trece.

- ¿Puedo tomar ahora mi semana de vacaciones? – preguntó Chase

- No veo porque no – le contestó Wilson.

- Grandioso – sonrió el australiano.

* * *

><p>- Joaquín Melo, de 15 años de edad. Pasó por dos periodos de cansancio extremo y deshidratación hace un mes– una enfermera ponía al día a House, mientras caminaban hacia el cuarto del paciente. – Los demás doctores decían que era un golpe de calor, por haber jugado futbol pero la semana pasada ya no pudo caminar –<p>

- ¿Drogas? –

- No creo –

- Yo si lo creo, con todos los _narcos _ en su familia – por fin llegaron al cuarto que estaba adecuado como una habitación de hospital. House se asomó al cuarto – Hola, soy tu nuevo doctor – Joaquín lo miro confundido, pero House salió al pasillo nuevamente.

- Quiero nuevas pruebas de todo, hasta entonces ¿dónde esta la piscina? –

- ¿No va hablar con él? Aunque sea checarlo –

- No hasta que tenga nuevas pruebas. Adiós –

House le devolvió el expediente.

* * *

><p>- ¿Diga? – Cuddy contestó su teléfono<p>

- Por fin contestas – era Wilson

- Hola Wilson ¿Cómo estás? –

- Yo…ejem...yo estoy bien. Suenas más…alegre –

- ¿Creías que estaría gimoteando por allí? –

- No, pero…¿dónde estás? – pregunto el oncólogo.

- En este momento estoy en el parque viendo a Rachel jugar con mi amiga –

Cuddy saludó a lo lejos a Stacy y Rachel.

- ¿Una amiga _tuya_? –

- Si – contestó Cuddy

- ¿Por qué sigues con el misterio Cuddy? –

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – la doctora suspiró – James estoy bien –

- Es bueno oirlo, te extraño en el hospital. Todo es un desastre ¿sabes quien me llamó? La mamá de House, dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su hijo. No supe que decirle –

- No puedo ayudarte con eso Wilson –

La pequeña Rachel le gritó a su mamá para que se uniera al juego.

- Tengo que colgar, pero…yo te llamo –

- Adiós Cuddy –

* * *

><p>- ¿Divirtiéndote? – Lucas se acercó a la piscina con vista al mar donde House disfrutaba de un chapuzón.<p>

- Es una linda tarde – contestó House. – Son muy amables, me dieron de comer, de beber, me consiguieron traje de baño ¿Por que el gobierno quiere eliminarlos? –

- Porque descuartizan personas y las derriten en acido, por dinero – Lucas se puso en cuclillas y para meter la mano en el agua.

- ¿Por qué no estás más nervioso? – preguntó House – Digo, has estado revisando tus mensajes, pero ¿no deberías estar más asustado por tu novia? –

- ¿Tu estarías más asustado si alguien amenazaran a Lisa? –

- No cambies el tema – dijo House.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no esta con Joaquín? – Adrián Melo llegó – Esta enfermo, no puede caminar –

- Estoy esperando por resultados de pruebas, además el chico esta estable –

La enfermera se acercó a los hombres – Los resultados llegaron y Joaquín esta vomitando –

Todos se quedaron mirando a House.

- Está bien – dijo de mala gana – Denme una toalla –

* * *

><p>- Me siento horrible – el joven Joaquín se quejó. – No puedo, no puedo caminar bien –<p>

La enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo a subir a la cama.

- ¿Cómo es el dolor? – preguntó House.

- Es punzante, siento agujas en las piernas…perdón por del baño –

- ¿Qué le dieron de comer? –

- Dieta ligera – contestó la enfermera

- Estarás bien, Joaquín, estarás jugando fútbol para la próxima semana. Llegarás a la primera división – dijo Adrián a su joven primo.

- Gracias, pero…que vergüenza, pero tengo que ir al baño – el muchacho se ruborizo – No creo que pueda llegar al retrete –

- Vamos, deja de tomarle la mano y llévalo al baño – ordeno House sin despegar la mirada de los los demás fueron al baño, aprovechó para asaltar el botiquín de medicinas en busca de vicodin o lo más parecido.

- Doctor – la enfermera salió del baño. – Su orina tiene un color cafe –

- Sus riñones están fallando – House sonrió – Al fin algo interesante –

**Continuara…**

En el siguiente capitulo ¡margaritas, cocaína y confesiones!

Gracias por leer

Las reviews son muy apreciadas.

**ANUNCIO DESCARADO DE MI PARTE:** Lean mi webcomic "**Detective Fausto"** ¡es gratis! Busquen el link en mi perfil. Es bueno, en serio…bueno, es lo que dice mi mamá.


	4. Little lion man

_T__ake all the courage you have left  
>Wasted on fixing all the problems<br>That you made in your own head_

_but it was not your fault but mine_  
><em>and it was your heart on the line<em>  
><em>I really fucked it up this time<em>  
><em>didn't I, my dear?<em>

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué puede causar falla de riñones? – preguntó House en voz alta – ¿Ideas? –<p>

- No soy un doctor – contestó Lucas.

- Puede ser diabetes sin diagnosticar – dijo la enfermera.

Los tres se encontraban en un cuarto cercano al del paciente. Donde improvisaron una oficina.

- También puede ser enfermedad poliquística renal – House anotó en la pared – O mi sospechoso común favorito: drogas –

- ¡AAAAHH! – el joven gritó.

House y la enfermera fueron a verlo.

- ¡Mi espalda! – el muchacho estaba a punto de llorar del dolor – ¡mi…argh…espalda! –

- Del 1 al 10 ¿Qué tan fuerte es el dolor? – preguntó la enfermera.

- ¡10! –

- Dale morfina – ordenó House. La enfermera obedeció y calmo el dolor del muchacho.

- ¿Ahora también la espalda? – Lucas se recargó en el marco de la puerta.

- Piernas, riñones y espalda – resumió House.

- Talvez se lastimo jugando – comentó Lucas – ¿No dijeron que ganó un torneo o algo así? –

- Talvez sean las drogas que tomo para celebrar – House le contestó – ¡oye! ¡Chico! –

- Siii… – Joaquín se dejó llevar por el efecto de la morfina.

- ¿Ganaste un torneo de soccer? –

- Es fútbol, gringo – contestó el muchacho en español, olvidando su inglés.

- Como sea – House chasqueó sus dedos para que Joaquín siguiera hablando – ¿Qué tomaste? ¿Cocaína, cristal? –

- Un poco de tequila, se me subió muy rápido porque no había comido ese día. No tomo drogas, quiero ser futbolista profesional –

En el otro cuarto se escuchó el fax, llegaban más resultados.

- No aparecen drogas – House leyó - pero su nivel de es muy elevado creatinfosfoquinasa –

- ¿Qué significa? – preguntó Lucas

- Es rabdomiolisis –

- ¿es el diagnostico? No puedes decirles hasta que Priscila este a salvo –

- No; es otro síntoma, pero no sé que lo causa…espera ¿Priscila? ¿Ése es el nombre de tu novia? ¿Dónde la conociste? Un strip club –

- Si – contestó Lucas sin vergüenza – Estaba triste por lo de Lisa, y fui a ver chicas desnudas para alégrame. Priscila estaba en la pista, pero su nombre artístico era _ Dalila _–

House solo sonrió

- ¿Doctor House? – la enfermera aguardo instrucciones.

- Una intra venosa hay que limpiar su torrente sanguíneo, de inmediato –

La enfermera se fue.

* * *

><p>- Beban con cuidado – dijo Mark – Me gusta cargarlas de buen tequila –<p>

Sorprendió a Stacy y Cuddy con unas margaritas.

- Gracias cariño –

- Gracias Mark –

Estaban sentadas en el porche de la casa de Stacy, en un columpio estaba Cuddy con su hija dormida a su lado.

- Vaya que hace calor – comentó Stacy – Unos 90 ° F –

- Pero adoro que tengas un porche tan grande. Voy a comprarme una casa con un gran porche – dijo Cuddy.

- ¿dónde vas a comprarla? –

- No lo sé…New Hampshire, Boston, Seatle, Florida…¡Alaska! – se rió la doctora – Cualquier lugar que quiera –

- Stacy – Mark salió de la casa – Ya me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado –

- Buenas noches –

Le dio un beso de buenas noches a su esposa.

- ¿Cómo lo logras? – preguntó Cuddy – ¿Cómo haces para seguir con Mark? –

- No ha sido perfecto, pero lo importante es esforzarse –

- ¿Cómo lo lograste con House? Duraste 5 años con él –

- Lisa… – Stacy hizo una pausa – Greg era diferente, fue antes de su pierna –

- Si, su pierna – Cuddy miro al horizonte pensativa – Si no hubiera… –

- ¡no! Las dos tomamos esa decisión, salvamos su vida. Si Greg no es capaz de verlo de esa manera… –

- Pero es miserable –

- Y de haber amputado su pierna, hubiera encontrado la manera de ser miserable – Stacy le dijo – Y de no haber hecho nada como él quería. House estaría muerto –

- Lo sé – dijo derrotada Cuddy. – Pero no debí contratarlo, creo que le hice más daño, tratando de protegerlo. Talvez debí esperar un tiempo antes de brincar de relación a relación –

- Lisa, escucha. Trataste de tener una relación con Greg, después de ser su jefa por años, después de sacarlo de tantos líos; lo cual es admirable – Stacy agregó – pero no funcionó, y es doloroso para los dos, pero ¿de que te sirve culparte? –

- Soy un jodido desastre –

Stacy se rió ante la frase.

-Soy un jodido desastre, que se enamoró de un jodido desastre más grande –

- Salud por eso, Lisa –

- Salud –

Chocaron sus copas.

- Mañana ya no te quitare más tiempo – dijo la doctora.

- No tienes que irte, me gusta tenerte aquí y tu pequeña es adorable – le dijo Stacy.

- Gracias, pero ¿quieres ser mi abogada? –

- ¿Para que asunto? –

- Quiero retirar los cargos contra House –

* * *

><p>- Tiene rabdomiolisis. Básicamente su tejido muscular se esta rompiendo, va al torrente sanguíneo y bloquea sus riñones – House explicaba a Adrian Melo. Con Lucas en fondo escuchando.<p>

- Pero ya lo curó ¿verdad? –

- No, es otro síntoma. No sé que lo causa –

- Pero Joaquín esta mejor, ya no le duelen las piernas –

- Es temporal, se necesitan más pruebas. Tardara semanas –

- No puedo esperar semanas – Lucas protestó

- No te preocupes por tu noviecita – dijo Adrian – Y doctor no se preocupe por las pruebas, mándelas con la enfermera y créame, si se pueden adelantar, se adelantaran – El hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro a House. – Ahora hay que festejar –

* * *

><p>En el salón de la mansión había una gran fiesta. Alrededor de 100 personas, sin incluir meseros, bailarinas y prostitutas. Música estruendosa y mala iluminación evitaba que se supiera exactamente que hacían. En cuanto House y Lucas se sentaron llegó una mujer en poca ropa para ofrecerles de beber.<p>

- No, no, no – Adrián Melo la regañó – Dale unas líneas al doctor y su amigo –

- No somos amigos – contestaron casi al unísono House y Lucas.

- Muy bien cariño – la mujer sacó una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco. Se hincó en frente de ellos y empezó a cortar líneas sobre la mesa de vidrio.

- Yo no quiero, gracias – dijo el detective

- No seas cobarde – le insultó House – ¿Qué tienes que perder? ¿A novia? –

- Vamos Douglas – Adrian Melo le dijo – Apenas empieza la noche –

Lucas y House inhalaron.

* * *

><p>- ¡Free bird! – grito Lucas – Esa es una buena canción… <em>And this bird you can not change. Lord knows, I can't change. <em>_Lord help me, I can't changeeee_ – se subio en el sillón para cantar.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – House le dijo – Con cierto encanto –

Lucas lo miro con extrañeza – House, no se que hagas con Wilson, pero no eres mi tipo –

- Solo siéntate –

Lucas se dejo caer. – ¿Qué? –

- Cuddy es la que rompió conmigo – House comentó para la sorpresa de Lucas. Habían evitado el tema desde Honolulu.

- Es obvio que ella rompió contigo –

- ¿Obvio? –

- Si, primero, tu nunca dejarías a Lisa, y segundo creo que es medio perra –

House rió – ¿Cuddy es una perra? –

- Media perra – corrigió Lucas - Piénsalo, sale conmigo por casi un año, me dice que me ama, lo cual es una mentira. Y me deja un día después de aceptar mi propuesta de matrimonio –

- Si, es medio perra – House bebió de su copa.

- Pero me deja por _ti_ – Lucas encaja su dedo en el hombro de House – El amor de su vida ¿verdad? Pero termina contigo al año ¿Qué diablos? ¿Verdad? –

- Talvez es perra completa – comentó House

- No, no, no – refutó el investigador – Solo media perra, la otra mitad es una mujer que no sabe lo que quiere –

- No es toda su culpa –

- Claro que no, supongo que la mayoría fue tuya House –

- Yo no…yo le dí muchos problemas. No era completamente honesto – la mirada vidriosa del doctor se concentró en su vaso – Pude ser mejor, pero –

- ¿Pero? –

- Cuddy es como vicodin, me hace sentir tan feliz cuando la tengo, y tan miserable cuando me hace falta. No hay nivel medio –

Se quedaron callados. La música de banda, tradicional del norte de México, sonaba a todo volumen. Las chicas con los senos destapados no les llamaban la atención.

- No puedes hacerle eso House – por fin habló Lucas – Aunque suene romántico, no puedes hacer a Lisa la única y ultima clave para tu felicidad. Nadie puede con esa responsabilidad –

- Ya no importa – habló con desilusión – Atravesé su sala con mi auto, ya queme todas las posibilidades. Lo jodi todo, completamente…¿Por qué te digo esto? –

- Porque soy una de esas personas que inspiran confianza…y por la cocaína –

House asintió – ¿Algo que _tu _quieras confesarme? –

- Priscila tiene tres meses de embarazo – Lucas tomo un gran trago de su cerveza – Por eso he tratado de estar muy calmado, no quiero que ellos sepan –

House miró a los hombres del cartel que se hacía su versión de Calígula.

- Es bueno saber que no soy el único idiota –

**Continuara…**

Las review son muy apreciadas. (si ven algún error. Avísenme, escribí esta capitulo a la 1 am)

Gracias por leer

¿Mencione que tengo un webcomic? ¡ASÍ ES LO TENGO! Busquen el link en mi perfil. Also available in english.


	5. Break away

_I've made my reservation  
>I'm leaving town tomorrow<br>I'll find somebody new  
>And there'll be no more sorrow<em>

* * *

><p>- ¿Está segura Dra. Cuddy? – el joven rubio asistente de la fiscalía; pregunto una vez más – En estás situaciones muchas mujeres se arrepienten, retiran los cargos, y son atacadas de nuevo –<p>

- Es una triste estadística – dijo Stacy que representaba a Cuddy. Las dos estaban sentadas enfrente del asistente en su despacho – Pero créame este no es el caso, no es violencia domestica –

- ¿Entonces como llama a lanzar su automóvil contra su casa? –

- Dramatismo exagerado – contestó la abogada.

- Solo tuvo un mal día, una mala semana – Cuddy por fin comentó.

El asistente de fiscal se froto la barbilla. – Dra…¿puedo llamarla Lisa? –

Cuddy asintió – Lisa, tuviste una relación con un hombre quien infeliz con el resultado de dicha relación; utilizó su auto dañar tu hogar. Y ahora me dices ¿que _no_ debe ser castigado por eso? –

Cuddy tomo un respiro – Las reglas y castigos no se aplican a House, en parte es mi culpa – dijo la doctora – Puede darle una multa y sacará el dinero de alguien más; puede ponerlo en servicio comunitario y encontrará la forma de saltarse horas, puede ponerlo en la cárcel – la voz de Cuddy sonó como una derrota – puede poner a House en la cárcel y lo volverá un juego. No serviría de nada –

- Suena como una terrible persona – dijo el asiste del fiscal.

- No, solo es terriblemente triste – dijo Cuddy.

- ¿Retira los cargos? – pregunto Stacy.

- Si, retirare los cargos – el joven asistente contesto.

* * *

><p>House se despertó ante el dolor de su pierna, no tanto por el músculo faltante, pero la posición en que se había dormido. Después del dolor, el calor Los Cabos lo golpeó. Se incorporo en la cama y vio a Lucas acostado en el piso.<p>

- ¡Oye! – tiro su almohada al detective.

- Hurm…¿Qué? – Lucas se levantó – ¿Ya amaneció? –

- Creo que es medio día – contestó House

- Hola – una joven salió del baño. – ¿Cómo amanecieron guapos? –

House y Lucas la miraron sorprendidos. Luego se miraron uno al otro, no recordando que hacía la atractiva prostituta allí.

- ¿Tuvimos sexo? – preguntó con falta de tacto Lucas.

- No – sonrió la joven

- ¿Nosotros? – pregunto House.

- Con ninguno de los dos, tontitos – la chica se sentó al borde de la cama para poder ponerse sus zapatos de plataforma – Me dejaron quedarme a dormir, es mejor que estar allá afuera con los otros. Gracias –

La chica les mandó un beso antes de salir.

- No debo mezclar tequila y coca – dijo Lucas.

- ¿Lo dices por que no te acuerdas de haberla invitado a subir o por que te arrepientes de no estar sobrio para acostarte con ella? –

- No me hubiera acostado con ella – se defendió Lucas

- ¡vamos! Di la verdad –

- Ni con todo el tequila del mundo hubiera engañado a mi novia – reiteró el detective.

-¡Cuánta rectitud de… – House se quedó pensando – ¡Tequila! El chico dijo que tomo un poco para celebrar. La rabdomiolisis puede ser causada por alcohol adulterado – explicó House – Debemos encontrar esa botella –

- ¡Espera! – lo interrumpió Lucas – ponte ropa antes de salir de la cama –

* * *

><p>- He oído que es un bonito lugar – le comento Stacy<p>

- Yo también, por eso me mudo para allá. Es sorprendente lo rápido que puedes comprar una casa en una crisis económica –

Cuddy y Stacy se tomaban un café. La pequeña Rachel disfrutaba una galleta.

- También hay buenas escuelas –

- Lisa, lo que dijiste sobre Greg ¿de verdad lo crees? –

- Si House no cree que ha hecho nada malo, no se sentirá mal – le dijo Cuddy – Si se siente culpable, House se castigaría a si mismo –

- ¿Y tu que harás contigo misma Lisa? –

- Bueno, primero tengo que ir a ver a mi madre y calmarla – Cuddy rebosó una sonrisa – Y después….Voy a fundar mi propia hospital –

* * *

><p>- Podrías ayudarme a buscar ¿sabes? – se quejó el investigador.<p>

House estaba sentado en una silla mirando a Lucas.

- Naah – House se rascó la nuca – Tu puedes solo –

- ¿Qué clase de muchacho de 15 años tiene un cuarto tan grande? –

La habitación era bastante grande. Con una gran closet

- La clase que tiene mucho dinero – le contestó House – dinero de drogas –

- ¡Aja! – Lucas grito – Encontré una botella – se la dio a House.

- Parece ser legitima, pero estas botella se falsifican fácilmente –

- ¿la vas a analizar? –

- Si, claro – House tomo un trago largo e hizo gárgaras

- Que científico –

House trago el tequila – Gracias – resoplo – Sabe bien y huele bien. No es el alcohol –

Los dos se sintieron desilusionados. Lucas se sentó en la cama y reviso sus mensajes en el celular.

- Tu novia estará bien – le dijo House – No te preocupes –

Hubo silencio.

- ¿Alguna vez te dije por qué decidí trabajar solo? – Lucas preguntó. House negó con la cabeza.

- Me cansé de mi mismo, de lo que hacía por otros. Trabaje en una agencia de detectives que prestaba servicios a firmas de abogados y aseguradoras –

- Así que trabajabas para los malos ¿y qué? – se mofó un poco House

- Planté evidencia, amenacé testigos, obligué a pacientes moribundos a firmar renuncias de pólizas para ahorrarle dinero a la compañía de seguro –

House escuchaba con atención.

- Un día me pidieron que matara a un candidato político, decline la oferta y renuncié – Lucas se pasó la mano por el cabello – Y ahora cuando creo que por fin me alejé de los problemas, pongo a mi novia en peligro –

- Siquiera no lo hiciste a propósito – le dijo House – No te preocupes, tu novia estará bien, y tendrán un pequeño Lucas que con tus genes, probablemente nunca se callara –

- ¡No hablo tanto! –

- Si, lo haces. Creo que hay un gen para…- House desvió la mirada. – Por supuesto – y salió del cuarto.

- ¡Espera! –

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estabas? –<p>

- Mamá, por favor – Cuddy visito a su madre y hermana. – Soy una mujer adulta, solo necesitaba un tiempo, estar tranquila. Solo pase unos días con una vieja amiga –

- Me alegra que estes bien – dijo Julia que tenía a Rachel en sus piernas – Pero, desapareciste. Estábamos preocupadas –

- Pero estoy bien – les dijo la doctora. – De verdad, estoy bien –

- ¿Y tu casa? –

- Me mudé, bueno, me estoy mudando –

- Tiene sentido, te costaría mucho arreglar esa pared – comentó la hermana de Cuddy – Hubieras visto el daño, mamá –

- Ejem…no fue eso – dijo la doctora – Me mudo a otro estado –

- ¿Qué? – Arlene se sobresalto – ¿Y tu trabajo? –

- Renuncie –

- ¿Qué? – nuevamente dijo la mamá de Cuddy – ¿Por qué? ¿Por ese hombre? –

- ¿Te refieres a House? No, bueno, un poco, pero simplemente me cansé de mi trabajo. Quiero algo nuevo. –

- ¿A dónde te mudas? –

- Se que sonara mal, pero, no quiero decirles –

-¡¿Qué? –

- Aún no, les diré cuando me establezca –

Ambas mujeres miraron con sorpresa a Cuddy.

- En serio, estaré bien –

* * *

><p>House entró a la habitación del enfermo.<p>

- ¡doctor! – La enfermera se apresuró al encuentro – Su CK se disparo nuevamente. Esta por arriba de los 5000 –

- Por supuesto, es metabólico – House empezó a buscar en le gran gabinete de medicinas. – Aja – sacó un frasco – Me encanta cuando los ricos tiene de todo. Traga esto –

House le iba a dar una pastilla pero Lucas le detuvo la mano.

- ¿Qué haces? No puedes curarlo – Lucas dijo muy serio – Llama al Sr. Melo –

le ordenó a la enfermera.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué esta pasando? – llegó Adrián Melo a la habitación.<p>

- House ya sabe que tiene Joaquín, haz la llamada – Lucas se puso enfrente de narco.

- ¿Ya sabes de que esta enfermo? – Adrián miro a su joven primo – No se ve curado –

- Es porque no le he dado la medicina – se jactó House – Su metabolismo sigue comiéndose sus músculos –

- ¡Dale la medicina y dime que tiene! – grito Adrián

- No, hasta que llames a tus lacayos – replicó Lucas.

Adrián Melo saco su revolver y lo apunto a la frente de Lucas – Doctor dele la medicina o si no; mato a tu amigo, y después a ti –

Ninguno se movio, pero House y Lucas sonrieron.

- No somos amigos – por fin dijo House – Y sé que a él no le importa que lo mates, a mi no me importa que me mates tampoco, pero aquella pobre chica en Nueva Jersey…ella si me importa. Haz la llamada –

El hombre guardo su pistola y llamo por teléfono. Los siguientes minutos se volvieron eternos para Lucas.

Finalmente su celular sonó

- ¿Priscila? ¿Estás bien? –

Se escuchó la voz de mujer al otro lado de la línea. Pero no alcanzaban a entender.

- Esta bien, todo estará bien. Ya sabes a donde ir, él te cuidara. Estás a salvo, ya voy en camino –

Lucas tuvo que colgar.

- Cumplí mi parte – dijo Adrian

- Tienes deficiencia de carnitina palmitoiltransferasa, tipo 2 – House por fin le dijo a Joaquin – Come esto –

El joven paso la pastilla.

- Te falta un gen, lo cual afecta a tu metabolismo. Tu cuerpo no puede transformar grasa en energía, y recurre al músculo para poder funcionar –

Explico House.

- Cuando jugaste el torneo de fútbol, sin haber comido bien tu cuerpo empezó a "comer" el músculo de tus piernas; todo este tiempo que estuviste hospitalizado, no comías bien y tu cuerpo siguió utilizando sus reservas –

- ¿Y con esto estaré bien? –

- No exactamente, es una enfermedad rara; una de 100,000 personas la tiene, pero es de por vida. Necesitaras una dieta estricta, tomar este suplemento vitamínico, pero no podrás seguir jugando fútbol –

- ¿Qué? –

- Tu metabolismo no puede realizar el esfuerzo de un atleta –

- Hey Joaquín, te compraremos un equipo – dijo Adrián – No te cansarás corriendo –

- Era mi sueño – dijo desilusionado el chico.

- Que lindo, pero yo me largo de aquí. No más negocios contigo – dijo Lucas.

- Pueden irse –

* * *

><p>- ¿Seguro que no quieres regresar conmigo? –<p>

Lucas pregunto a House. Estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Los Cabos.

- No, creo que me quedare aquí, disfrutar el _spring break_ –

House una vez más parecía relajado y desinteresado en sus amigos.

- Bueno, tengo una sorpresa, una buena noticia y un secreto para ti ¿Cuál quieres oir primero?–

House resoplo – Como sea, solo dime –

- Sorpresa primero – dijo Lucas – ¿Te acuerdas de mi auto? –

- ¿El camión de helado? –

- No, el otro –

- ¡oh! Me encanta ese auto –

- Es tuyo si lo quieres. Mi forma de agradecerte, solo tienes que ir a NJ a recogerlo –

- ¿Por qué regresaría a Nueva Jersey? –

- Esa es la buena noticia, Lisa retiro los cargos contra ti –

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes? –

- Le pedí al policía que me mantuviera al tanto, al parecer esta mañana la fiscalía quito los cargos porque Lisa lo pidió. Puedes regresar sin problemas –

- ¿Por qué haría eso? – se pregunto en voz alta House.

- No lo sé, pero sigue el secreto. Lo supe desde Hawai, pero no te dije para que te concentraras en el caso… –

- ¡Dios! Solo dime – se quejó House.

- Lisa renunció a su trabajo, ya no trabaja para Princeton Plainsboro. En ningún puesto –

House frunció el ceño – ¿Qué? Esta mal, equivocada. Yo me fui ¡yo me fui!, ella era libre de quedarse en el hospital con sus amigos y...–

- ¿Vas a hacer algo? – pregunto Lucas.

- Voy a regresar a decirle que no voy a regresar –

- Eso no tiene sentido – noto el detective.

- Nada tiene sentido últimamente – dijo House con un tono de melancolía.

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Las review son muy apreciadas (notas de errores también)<p>

Gracias por leer.

Disculpen la tardanza, pero estuve trabajando en mi webomic **Detective Fausto**.(link en perfil) Talvez si más personas lo leyeran, no tendría que pasar tanto tiempo promocionándolo…


	6. If it makes you happy

_If it makes you happy_  
><em> It can't be that bad<em>  
><em> If it makes you happy<em>  
><em> Then why the hell are you so sad<em>

- ¿Has escuchado algo? – Taub interrumpió el almuerzo de Wilson. El oncólogo se quedó con la boca abierta y tuvo que dejar su emparedado en el plato.

- No, no he escuchado nada – le contestó, tomo otra vez su emparedado.

- ¿Seguro? Eres parte de la mesa directiva ¿no? – Taub insistió. – Yo oí el rumor de que van a contratar a alguien de afuera –

El médico miro a todos lados en la cafetería, como si lo que dijera fuera secreto nacional.

- Es…solo…un rumor – Wilson dijo tratando de masticar y de que Taub entendiera que no hablaría con él. Su celular sonó.

Wilson dejo de comer.

- Doctor Wilson – contestó

- Wilson, ¿por qué no hay comida en mi refrigerador? Esperaba que mantuvieras el lugar arreglado mientras no estaba –

- ¡¿House? – Wilson se sorprendió – ¿Dónde estás? –

- En mi apartamento, con hambre – dijo House – Tráeme algo de comer – colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>- Es una casa encantadora – el Dr. Brodie dijo – Y fue un gran almuerzo –<p>

-De nada – Cuddy respondió. Había invitado al Dr. Brodie a su nueva casa. Era una residencia de una sola planta, como su casa anterior; con un cuarto más, un jardín trasero más grande, y una pequeña barda de cemento en el jardín de enfrente que le aseguraba que ningún otro auto atravesaría su hogar.

- Pero siento que tienes otros motivos – continuo la conversación el Dr. Brodie.

- Quiero iniciar un hospital – dijo Cuddy – Un hospital pequeño, pero mi propio hospital. Necesito doctores, inversionistas, y pensé en ti –

- Te has vuelto loca – el doctor sonrió – Y más ambiciosa –

- Puedo hacerlo, sé que puedo – Cuddy sonrió.

* * *

><p>- Llegaste rápido – House abrió la puerta a Wilson. – ¿Qué me trajiste? –<p>

Wilson le dio una bolsa de papel.

- ¿Medio sándwich de atún? – House sacó la comida de la bolsa – Que tacaño –

Wilson solo lo miraba.

- ¿Qué? – House empezó a comer.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas? –

House tragó su bocado – Fui a Hawai y después a Los Cabos –

- ¿En serio? Es lindo que te tomaras unas merecidas vacaciones. Te quedo muy bien el bronceado –

- Gracias…espera ¿estás siendo sarcástico Wilson? No te queda –

- ¡House! ¿Qué diablos? –

Wilson se quedó esperando una explicación.

- Bien – House se limpio las comisuras – No puedo cambiar lo que hice. Y me fui porque no había nada aquí para mí –

- Gracias, veo que los años de amistad tienen recompensa – se quejó Wilson.

- ¡Me refiero a Cuddy! – corrigió House – Yo me pasé del limite … creí que sería fácil si yo no estaba aquí –

Wilson se cruzó de brazos – Eso se llama "huir" –

- Y al parecer Cuddy esta huyendo también. Renunció a su trabajo, retiro los cargos… –

- ¿Retiro los cargos? ¿Cómo sabes? –

- No importa, el punto aquí es que Cuddy esta siendo tonta al huir –

- ¿Cómo tu? –

- Necesito hablar con ella, decirle que yo, ya no estará aquí para causarle problemas –

Wilson frunció el ceño. – ¿Ése es tu plan? Es ridículo. Deberías encontrarla y decirle cuanto lo sientes. Que estás terriblemente arrepentido –

- No, mi plan es mejor. Todo el mundo feliz – replicó House – ¿dónde está Cuddy? Pasé por su casa y la esta vendiendo –

- No lo sé –

- Wilson ¿dónde esta Cuddy? –

- Honestamente, no lo sé. Cuddy se rehusó a decírmelo, porque creía que te lo diría a ti –

House se levantó y salió de su departamento. Wilson lo siguió. – ¿A dónde vas? –

- Con alguien que si sepa donde esta Cuddy –

House sacó las llaves de su nuevo auto.

- ¿Te compraste un nuevo auto? –

- ¿No es una belleza? Un Mustang Match 1 de 1973 – House suspiro – Lucas me lo regaló por salvar a su novia –

- ¡¿Lucas? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –

- Estaba con él en Los Cabos con unos narcotraficantes. Sube al auto y te cuento en el camino –

- No – Wilson dijo muy serio – Tienes razón House cruzaste el limite, cualquiera que sea tu plan; yo no te a poyaré. Necesitas dejar de huir y afrontar las cosas, de una forma madura –

House se metió en el coche y arrancó.

_Diablos__, debí haber ido con él. _Pensó Wilson.

* * *

><p>- Lindo jardín –<p>

Arlene Cuddy levantó la mirada, para ver quien estaba en su jardín. – Eres un descarado, venir aquí como si nada– la mujer se levantó del césped y dejo sus herramientas de jardinería.

- Lo que pasó entre ella y yo, no es tu asunto – le dijo House.

- La atacaste con tu auto, como un niño caprichoso – le recriminó la mujer – ¿Y si mi nieta hubiera estado ahí? –

- Pero Rachel no estaba –

- ¡vaya! Ni siquiera te arrepientes, ni una pizca de vergüenza –

- ¿Dónde esta Cuddy? – pregunto secamente House

- ¿Para que? ¿Para que la lastimes más? –

- No lo lastimé, solo quiero hablar con ella y meterla en razón. Estoy seguro de que no esta de acuerdo con que renunciara a ser decana –

- ¡Tiene razón! Es una tontería que Lisa renunciara, pero tu no vas ayudarla. Solo vas a ser feliz hasta que ella sea tan miserable como tu –

House negó con la cabeza. – Solo me escuchara a mi –

Arlene le miro de arriba abajo – Ya veo lo que eres –

- ¿Un adonis? – se mofo House

- Eres un cachorro enfermo que le gusta causar lastima. Ese es tu rutina –

House se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse.

- Pero mi hija se cansó de ti, y de limpiar tus desastres – Arlene lo siguió unos pasos – Finalmente te vio como ese cachorro enfermo que no mejora, no crece…no se muere de una vez. –

Julia Cuddy se estaciono enfrente y vio la escena. – ¿Mamá? ¿Qué paso? – se apresuro con su madre.

- House buscaba a Lisa para hablar con ella, ¡argh! –

- Entra en la casa mamá –

* * *

><p>House azotó la puerta de su nuevo coche. Se quedó ensimismado hasta que Julia golpeó la ventanilla.<p>

- Tu madre me tiene tanto cariño – le dijo House al bajar el vidrio.

- Esta muy enojada contigo…yo también – le dijo Julia – Pero no creo que Lisa esté enojada contigo, solo profundamente decepcionada –

- Me lo imaginó, solo dime dónde está. Solo quiero hablar con ella –

- Ese es el problema House, no sé donde esta Lisa. Decidió que quiere una nueva vida, y nos dirá cuando…no lo sé…–

House la miro confundido – ¿De verdad no les dijo a donde se mudó? –

- No – Julia sono triste – Creo que mi hermana entró en una crisis, que tu provocaste, pero creo que puedes detenerla –

- ¿Cómo? No sé donde está, no puedo llamarla ¿le doy un toque por facebook? –

- Lisa no dijo a donde iba, pero si dijo que había pasado unos días con una vieja amiga ¿Alguna idea quién? –

House se quedó pensando – Si, tengo una idea quien –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Las reviews son muy apreciadas.<p>

Gracias por leer.

Si estás leyendo esta aquí, es que te gusta como escribo ¿verdad? Bueno deberías leer mi webcomic "Detective Fausto". El link en mi perfil :)


	7. Breakdown

_I love you  
>You love me<br>Oh but lately  
>Something's wearing on me<br>I've been growing  
>I've been changing<br>And seems like you're barely moving_

_There is nothing we can do to get past this  
>Nothing you could say<br>Baby please don't fret  
>Our time has moved passed us<em>

* * *

><p>- Buenos días cariño –<p>

- Mami – Rachel abrazó a su mamá.

- ¿Lista para un día muy animado? –

Cuddy llevó a Rachel a la cocina, ahí preparo el desayuno. Observó su nueva casa, los nuevos (y pocos) muebles. Fijo su mirada en el telefono.

- ¿Qué dices, Rachel? ¿Es hora de llamar a la abuela? –

- Abu – le contestó Rachel

- Si, tienes razón. Esperemos a que se calma un poco más – Cuddy sorbió de su taza de café – Aunque hay otra mamá que está intranquila –

* * *

><p>Stacy entró a su oficina y se encontró con la sorpresa de que House la esperaba.<p>

- Stacy, vine a… – El alto doctor no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Stacy le dio una cachetada – ¡Ough! –

- ¡Eso es por Lisa! –

- Por esa reacción, asumo que Cuddy si vino a verte –

- Si, Greg. Así fue, y me contó sobre ¡tu coche atravesando su casa! – Stacy se sentó y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Por qué todos se fijan en eso? –

- Porque fue infantil, peligroso, egoísta, estúpido… –

- Suficiente – interrumpió House – ¿Dónde esta Cuddy? –

- ¿Lisa? En su nueva casa. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas visitarla con una bola de demolición? –

- Solo quiero hablar con ella. No tiene que huir –

- ¿Huir? Greg ¿A dónde te fuiste? –

- ¡Por favor! – se quejó House – ¿Tu me vas a regañar? ¡Tu también huiste! ¿O quizás tu le diste el consejo de renunciar a todo? –

- Tienes razón, yo me fui, yo te dejé ¿Sabes por qué? Porque era imposible vivir contigo. No puedes estar sorprendido que después de años de mierda que la hiciste pasar, Lisa se fuera –

- ¡La mierda iba en ambas direcciones! –

- ¿Todo esta bien? – la asistente de Stacy se asomo al escuchar la discusión.

La abogada y el doctor compartieron una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaban gritando.

- Todo esta bien, gracias – le dijo Stacy a la joven que se retiro del lugar.

- Stacy, solo quiero hablar con ella. Decirle que no tiene que huir, que no me interpondré en su vida –

Stacy sacudió la cabeza – ¿Qué? ¿Buscarla para decirle que no vas a buscarla? –

- Bueno, cuando lo dices así, suena tonto –

- Escucha, Lisa no esta huyendo – Stacy entrecerró los ojos – Bueno, quizás si está huyendo…un poco. Ella quiere una nueva vida, eso es todo –

- ¿Qué tiene de malo su vida? –

- ¿En sus palabras?…Todo. Lisa siente que regresa al mismo punto. No avanza –

House miro al suelo. – Cambiar de vida, que tontería. Uno no cambia quien eres –

- Greg, después de todas las cosas que te han pasado, algunas hasta traumáticas ¿no te has cansado de hacer lo mismo? –

- ¿Y que debo hacer? ¿Cuál es la gran lección Universal? –

- Ser feliz, Greg –

- ¡¿No crees que lo he intentando?–

- Si – Stacy le contestó – En el mismo lugar, con las mismas personas, haciendo las mismas cosas y con la misma actitud –

- Si Cuddy piensa igual que tu, cuál es el punto… – House se dirigió a la puerta - Gracias por nada – se fue

* * *

><p>- ¡Si! – dijo el Doctor Smith entusiasmado – ¡Creo que de verdad puedes lograrlo! –<p>

Cuddy sonrío había pasado la ultima media hora exponiendo su plan para una nueva hospital. – Lo sé ¿entras? –

- Está bien – sonrío el Dr. Smith – Manos a la obra –

- Manos a la obra – secundó Cuddy

* * *

><p>- No entiendo a las mujeres – fue lo primero que dijo House, cuando Wilson entró al departamento.<p>

- ¿Sabes que me ayuda para comprenderlas? No atravesar su casa con mi auto –

- ¿Otra vez con eso, Wilson? Suenas a disco rayado – Wilson se sentó al lado de House en el sofá. – ¿Quieres una trago? –

- No gracias ¿Dónde estabas? –

- ¿Otra vez con eso, Wilson? Suenas a disco rayado – House se sirvió whiskey

- House – dijo con tono de advertencia

- Ayer fui a ver a Arlene y Julia Cuddy, hoy visite a Stacy –

- ¿Stacy? –

- Si, Cuddy estuvo con ella un par de días –

- Vaya – Wilson miro a su amigo – ¿Y ninguna te dijo dónde esta Cuddy? –

- No – House se terminó su trago. – Supongo que es mejor –

- ¡oh! – Wilson saltó – ¡Tu mamá! –

- ¿Qué hay con ella? –

- Tienes que llamarla. Ella llamó hace una semana, al hospital, aquí, a mi, estaba muy preocupada –

- Okay –

* * *

><p>- Me alegra oir tu voz – Blythe House sonaba complacida de que su hijo le llamara. – Tuve una pesadilla sobre ti –<p>

- Mamá ¿desde cuando eres supersticiosa? –

- No lo soy – contestó Blythe – Solo estaba preocupada, y tu nunca llamas, James nunca me dice nada. Gracias a Dios, Lisa me llamó –

- ¿Cudd…Lisa te llamó? –

- Si, esta mañana. Me aclaró las cosas –

House movió las manos para llamar la atención de Wilson, que estaba del otro lado del cuarto. El oncólogo no lo vio.

- Que amable de Lisa, de llamarte –

- Si – dijo la mama de House – Espero que no la extrañes mucho como jefa, ahora que se mudó a Boston –

- ¿Qué dijiste mamá? –

- Oh si, Lisa me contó que se mudó a Boston –

House lanzó su zapato hacia Wilson.

- ¡Ouch! ¿Qué? – por fin volteó a ver a House.

- Mamá …estás segura. ¿Cuddy te dijo que se mudo a Boston? –

- Si ¿no sabías? –

* * *

><p>House golpeó la puerta tres veces – ¡Lucas! – toco otras tres veces.<p>

- ¿House? ¿Wilson?– el investigador privado abrió la puerta – ¿Qué hacen aquí? –

- Me gustaría saber – dijo Wilson.

- Cuddy se mudó a Boston – le dijo House – Déjanos entrar – el doctor se metió en el departamento.

- Lo siento – se disculpo Wilson.

- Podrías haber llamado –

- Si, pero quería conocer a …hola –

House se encontró con Priscila en la sala.

- Hola – la muchacha vestía un negligé. – ¿Amigos tuyos? –

- No somos amigos, y no hay nada de que preocuparse. Lo juro – aclaró Lucas.

- Estaré en la alcoba – la joven cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

- House, después de ser amenazada de muerte por un cartel, lo ultimo que necesita mi novia es visitas inesperadas de desconocidos –

Wilson frunció el ceño, al no saber de que hablaban.

- Vamos, tenía que conocerla – House golpeó el hombro de Wilson – Solía ser una stripper –

- Oh – Wilson levanto las cejas – Eso explica los enormes… – se detuvo antes de terminar la frase –…atributos –

- No, los senos es porque esta embarazada – le dijo Lucas.

- Me siento aún más incómodo – Wilson se sonrojo – Esperaré en al auto –

El oncólogo se fue.

- Una vez más ¿Por qué estás aquí? –

- Quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a Cuddy, en Boston –

- No, no voy a viajar y dejar a mi novia sola. Contrata a alguien mas –

- No quiero contratar a alguien más –

- Entonces ve los registros de propiedad. Si compró una casa debe aparecer su nombre –

- Lo haré –

Hubo un silencio.

- ¿De verdad viniste aquí solo para preguntarme eso? –

House enchueco la boca – ¿Qué le dirías a Cuddy? –

- ¿Quieres mi opinión? –

- Todo mundo tiene una, Wilson quiere que me disculpe, Stacy quiere que la deje en paz, Julia quiere que la ayude y Arlene, bueno, ella quiere que me caiga muerto –

Lucas se rio del ultimo comentario.

- ¿Qué le dirías? –

- Que tal…si le dices que la amas y que deseas que sea feliz –

- ¿Tan cursi? –

Lucas se encogió de hombros – ¿qué más le puedes decir a una persona que quieres, pero que esta determinada a irse de tu vida? –

House asintió la cabeza. – Yo…gracias por el auto –

- De nada –

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Las reviews son muy apreciadas.<p>

Gracias por leer.

Perdón por la tardanza. Por cierto, poner un hospital no es tan fácil, se necesita un estudio de mercado, inversionistas, permisos…pero supongamos que Cuddy ya cubrió todo eso.

_**¿Mencione que tengo un webcomic? ¡Lo tengo! Busquen el link en mi perfil.**_


	8. Que te vaya bonito

_Ojala que se acaben tus penas_

_que te digan que yo ya no existo_

_y conozcas personas mas buenas_

_Que te den lo que no pude darte_

_aunque yo te haya dado de todo_

_nunca mas volveré a molestarte_

_te adore, te perdí__, ya ni modo_

House tamborileo sus dedos sobre el volante, era domingo por la mañana y estaba sentado en su "nuevo" auto, justo en frente de la nueva casa de Cuddy.

Miro su reloj, aún no era medio día; miro la casa.

El doctor supuso que el domingo por la mañana era el momento perfecto para buscarla.

- ¡Diablos! – dijo solo en el auto. Recargó su frente en el volante. – ¿Qué diablos le digo? –

House puso las llaves en el auto, pero no las giro para arrancar. Se quedó otros 5 minutos pensando y mirando una y otra vez a la casa. Finalmente salió del auto. Cruzo el jardín, vio la cerca de cemento, y llegó al porche. Su dedo en el timbre, que le sonó muy extraño. Se escuchó que quitaban el seguro de la puerta. Cuddy abrió.

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, sin decirse nada, pero la mirada de Cuddy mataba un poco a House, esa mirada de tristeza casi infinita. En ese momento supo que decirle.

- Lo siento – House lo dijo con honestidad, pero la frase le parecía quedarse corta. – Por tu casa, por todo… -

Cuddy se quedó mirándolo, así que el doctor siguió hablando.

- No tienes que huir, puedes regresar a tu trabajo… –

Cuddy cerró la puerta en su cara.

- Está bien – dijo House – ¡Me merezco esto! –

El doctor se quedo esperando a que Cuddy le abriera la puerta, pasaron 5 minutos. – Cuddy, solo quiero hablar contigo –

Recargo su frente en la puerta. – ¡Voy a sentarme en tus escaleras! Por favor, no llames a la policía –

House se acomodo en el segundo escalón, pasaron unos vecinos, el doctor los saludo para que no sospecharan nada. Paso una hora. House dudaba si debía quedarse más tiempo.

La puerta se abrió otra vez, Cuddy salió y se sentó al lado de House.

- No quiero regresar – Cuddy por fin hablo – House, atravesaste mi casa con tu maldito carro –

La doctora habló con ira, que no sabía que tenía dentro de ella; hasta que vio a House frente a ella. – Sé que te lastime, pero ése era mi hogar, y tú lo agrediste. Todo porque no sabes que hacer con tus sentimientos –

- Lo siento – dijo nuevamente House – Solo quería regresar a lo que éramos, sin tanto… sufrimiento –

- No podemos regresar, sé que me amas pero puedes ser tan cruel…y viceversa, trabajar contigo es imposible, no puedo hacerlo…lo único que dar vueltas en círculos – lagrimas se formaron en los ojos de Cuddy, pero se apresuro a limpiarlas – Te amo House, pero no puedo vivir contigo, o cerca de ti –

- Cuddy…yo también… – House no dijo más.

- Necesito una nueva vida, y sé que tú no crees que las personas pueden cambiar, pero tú también necesitas una nueva vida House –

- ¿sin ti? – House preguntó

- Al menos podemos decir que lo intentamos –

- Se suponía que debía ser para siem…. – House se detuvo por temor a sonar muy cursi. – De verdad que metí la pata ¿verdad? –

- Creo que los dos lo hicimos – Cuddy tomo la mano de House. – Voy a extrañarte –

House sonrío aunque por dentro su corazón se rompía nuevamente

- ¿Ahora que? ¿Me subo al auto y regreso a Jersey? –

House señaló su auto. Cuddy observó el vehículo – ¿Acaso no es el auto de Lucas? –

- Lo reconociste – dijo House – Si, él me le dio como regalo. Verás, entre al club "Lisa Cuddy me rompió el corazón" –

Con eso le sacó una risa a Cuddy – ¿Cómo es que tu destruyes tu propio auto y te regalan uno, pero yo tengo que comprar una casa nueva? –

- Tengo mejor karma –

- Claro – dijo con sarcasmo – Regresa con Wilson, necesitas un amigo, un trabajo –

- ¿Y que vas hacer tu? –

- Bueno, voy a fundar un hospital –

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Has visto como esta el sistema de salud? –

- Si, me gustan los retos –

- Estás loca, de un bueno modo -

House miro a Cuddy como pidiendo permiso

- Si House, puedes besarme –

Un beso tierno, tenue, pero con mucho significado.

- Yo también voy extrañarte…unas partes de tu cuerpo más – le dijo House

Cuddy sonrió - Adiós House –

El doctor tomo su bastón y se levantó. Cuddy lo miro caminar hacia su carro, subirse. Una ultima mirada compartida y se fue.

* * *

><p>House improvisaba un blues con su guitarra, cuando Wilson toco a su puerta.<p>

- ¡Entra! –

- ¿Cómo sabías que era yo? – preguntó el oncólogo

- ¿Quién más me va a vistar? –

- ¿Un testigo de Jehová? –

- No, sienten la maldad que sale de mi departamento y corren en la dirección contraria – House le contestó.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Cuddy? –

House ignoró la pregunta y siguió tocando la guitarra.

- ¿Tan mal? – Preguntó Wilson, pero no recibió respuesta – Bueno al menos dime si esta bien –

House dejo la guitarra – Cuddy esta bien, y antes de que preguntes, yo estoy bien –

- Seguro que si – refuto con sarcasmo – Pero eso bailas de felicidad –

- No dije que estuviera feliz, dije que estoy bien. Un paso a la vez –

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? –Wilson se puso las manos en la cintura.

- Conseguir un trabajo –

- No – Wilson le dijo – Tu todavía tienes un trabajo, jefe del departamento de diagnostico –

- ¿De que hablas? Con Cuddy fuera del hospital, ¿Qué loco me va dar trabajo allí? –

- Bueno – Wilson infló el pecho y con su mejor pose de Superman le dijo – Yo soy el nuevo decano, tu nuevo jefe –

House se rio – ¡ja! –

- ¿Qué? Me ofrecieron el trabajo y acepte. No querían lidiar con traer a alguien nuevo. Te hubieras enterado si no te hubieras ido –

- Tú no puede ser decano, o mi jefe – le dijo House – No tienes las piernas, el escote o las agallas para lograrlo –

- Deberías estar agradeciéndome que todavía tienes empleo –

House iba a decir otro agudo comentario, pero se detuvo. – Tienes razón Wilson, gracias –

- Wow – Wilson sonrío – De nada. ¿Ves? Podemos ser positivos –

- ¡Cállate! – House tomo nuevamente su guitarra, Wilson entendió que su visita se había terminado.

- Te veo mañana Lunes – le dijo a House – ¡temprano! –

House detuvo la música – ¿Te das cuenta que esto podría destruir nuestra torcida amistad? –

Wilson que ya estaba en la puerta se detuvo a pensar – No – le contestó – No habrá ningún problema, al menos que intentes tener sexo conmigo –

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó House – Hasta tú ya estás haciendo chistes gays ¿Cómo será en el hospital? –

- No todos piensan eso de nosotros ¿o si? – le dijo Wilson

- Si, si lo piensan – le contestó House – Pero por lo menos no tendré que cambiar los letreros que puse en el baño –

- ¿Cuáles letreros? –

- Los que dicen "House se esta follando al jefe" –

- Hablare con el intendente – dijo Wilson antes de irse.

House se quedo tocando su blues.

**Por concluir****…**

* * *

><p>Las reviews son muy apreciadas<p>

Gracias por leer.

Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que le daba vueltas al asunto y re escribí este capitulo varias veces. El problema es que destruir propiedad de tu ex novia es…bueno…violencia domestica…En serio, lo investigue. Por eso _no_ sería creíble que Cuddy regresara con House…Pero no se preocupen habrá final feliz.

**TENGO UN WEBCOMIC****…LINK EN MI PERFIL**


	9. Will do

_Any time will do, my love_

_Any time will do, what choice of words will take me back to you?_

_Your love makes a fool of you, you can't seem to understand_

_A heart doesn't play by rules and love has it's own demands_

_But I'll be there to take care of you if ever you should decide_

_But you don't want to waste your life_

_In the middle of a lovesick lullaby_

* * *

><p><strong>Un mes después.<strong>

- ¡Voy a matarte! – Wilson gritó – No estoy bromeando, lo haré. Sé donde vives, sé como hacer que parezca un accidente –

- Amenazas vacías Wilson –

Era el fin de un día muy largo.

- ¡Van a demandar! Van a demandarnos y este hospital ser ira a la quiebra –

Wilson se pasó la mano por el cabello.

- No van a demandar, le salve la vida – House se sentó en su escritorio – Relájate Wilson –

- Tu…tu…¡argh! – el oncólogo levantó las manos en frustración y se fue de la oficina.

- ¿Todo bien? – Foreman vio la discusión desde la otra oficina.

- Wilson todavía no se acostumbra a la presión de ser jefe, creo que los de radiología lo hicieron enojar –

Foreman subió una ceja – Si, los de radiología son los que lo hacen enojar –

- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué insinúas? –

Foreman negó con la cabeza – Como sea ¿Te vas a quedar aquí más tiempo? –

- Si – House prendió su lámpara de escritorio. – Ordenar mis correos electrónicos –

- ¿Verás porno? – pregunto Foreman

- El Internet aquí es gratis – le respondió House.

- Hasta mañana House – se despidió Foreman, pero House no le respondió.

El doctor no estaba mintiendo, de verdad se ponía al día con su correo electrónico. Abrió un boletín electrónico que le mandaba una farmacéutica para su asombro era indirectamente sobre Cuddy.

El correo explicaba que la farmacéutica apoyaba la apertura de un nuevo hospital en el área metropolitana de Boston y la Dra. Lisa Cuddy era jefa del proyecto.

House sonrió. _Ella lo logró _pensó _Nada detiene a Lisa Cuddy._ Estaba feliz por ella, no enfadado porque se fuera, no dolido porque lo olvidara. De verdad estaba contento por ella.

Su mirada se desvió a la pequeña botella naranja junto a su computadora.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

><p>En Boston…<p>

- ¿Qué le parece Dra. Cuddy? – el arquitecto caminaba al lado de Cuddy por los pasillos del aún no terminado hospital

- Todo se ve perfecto – dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. – Gran trabajo, nos veremos mañana –

- Adiós doctora –

Cuddy se fue de la construcción, pasó a recoger a Rachel de la guardería, y tuvieron una linda cena juntas.

Después de ponerla a dormir, Cuddy dedico el resto de la noche a contestar correos electrónicos y organizar su agenda. Cuando se decidía a dar por terminado su trabajo, llegó otro correo. Era de House.

_Felicidades_

Solo eso decía, así que ella respondió con un simple

_Gracias_

* * *

><p>Un par de meses después…<p>

- ¿Otra copa? –

- No gracias – Cuddy declinó otra copa de champagne. Era la fiesta para celebrar la apertura del hospital, y esta vez, si era _su _hospital.

Lisa Cuddy estaba en las nubes, había cumplido su meta, y era solo el principio.

- Mañana tenemos un gran día – dijo Cuddy a su empleado.

- Hasta mañana, jefa –

Cuddy se despidió de la fiesta, salió al estacionamiento y contemplo la placa que decía su nombre y cargo. Sonrió con satisfacción. El momento fue interrumpido por su teléfono celular.

- Dra. Cuddy – respondió de manera formal.

- Escuche que tu maligno reinado inició en otro hospital –

Era House quien la llamaba. Cuddy se recargó en su auto.

- Hola…House – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

- Hola – respondió el doctor – Solo quería…felicitarte –

Sonaba sincero, sonaba claro. No estaba borracho o melancólico.

- Gracias, House. Estoy feliz con el resultado –

- Felicidades, de verdad –

Cuddy sonrió al oír a House darle palabras de aliento, sin ocultarlo en insultos.

- Y…bueno ¿cómo has estado House? ¿Cómo es Wilson como jefe? –

- La mitad del tiempo quiere matarme por lo que hago – contestó House – Como hoy, realice una trepanación en un niño de 11 años, salve su vida, pero Wilson no esta feliz –

Cuddy se rió – Lo compadezco –

- Cuddy, yo… –

- ¿Si? –

- Nada, buenas noches Cuddy –

- Buenas noches, House –

House colgó el teléfono y suspiro en alivio de que no arruinó la llamada.

- No le dijiste sobre tu sobriedad – Wilson estaba en el cuarto como apoyo moral.

- Solo llevó una semana sin drogas Wilson, no es para tanto. Además No quería opacarla –

- Es un gran esfuerzo – le dijo su amigo.

House había pedido ayuda a Wilson para dejar el vicodin, y parar su personalidad adictiva. Nada de clínicas, o viajes al psiquiatra solo House, su voluntad y su mejor amigo.

- Fue agradable, solo felicitarla – dijo House – Nada de agendas secretas o motivos ocultos –

- Si tan solo te comportarás así en el trabajo – Wilson se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Sigues enojado por lo del niño? ¡Supéralo! –

- ¡Le hiciste un agujero en la cabeza a un niño! –

- Y gracias a eso, podrá ser un adolescente irresponsable y tener sexo sin protección en un par de años – House se encogió de hombros – Todo mundo sale ganando –

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué tomaría este caso? – House leyó el expediente – ¿Ninguna idea? –<p>

Miró a sus empleados.

- Wilson, ordenó que lo tratáramos – le dijo Chase

- ¿Y qué? – House lanzó el expediente a la mesa. – Es aburrido, hasta podría ser lupus –

- Si, pero Wilson fue muy específico – replicó Trece

- Vamos House, sangrado nasal, dolores de cabeza, inflamación – Foreman trató de negociar.

- Además vino desde Boston para que lo trataras – agregó Taub a la conversación.

- ¡oh! Desde el lejano y desconocido…- House se quedó callado, como cuando tiene una epifanía –… Boston –

- ¿Qué? – Foreman le preguntó

- Empiecen con los exámenes –

* * *

><p>- Gracias Dra. Cuddy –<p>

El paciente pasó al hospital para hablar con ella.

- Yo no hice nada, solo lo referí con un experto – dijo Cuddy.

- Si, pero yo no sabía que existía un doctor, como el Dr. House. Pase años sin que ningún doctor pudiera diagnosticarme. Y ahora estoy curado –

El hombre sonrió.

- ¿Cómo lo trató Dr. House? – Cuddy preguntó con curiosidad.

- Él es poco ortodoxo, y hubo momentos en que cuestione su cordura, pero no fue tan malo –

- ¿De verdad? – Cuddy se sorprendió

- De verdad –

* * *

><p>- Voy a suponer que estás solo –<p>

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es año nuevo? Tengo todo una fiesta aquí –

Dijo House por teléfono. Estaba recostado en su cama y veía como los minutos se le acababan al año 2011.

- Si, claro –

- ¿Y tu por que estás en casa? –

- Rachel se sintió mal por comer mucho pastel y regrese temprano de la casa de mi madre – explicó la doctora.

- Cuddy, estoy limpio, y no me refiero a que me bañe –

Cuddy se rió – ¿Cuánto tiempo? –

- 182 días, 23 horas, y 58 minutos, pero trató de no pensar en ello –

- Felicidades –

- Gracias –

- Por cierto, Lucas ya tuvo su hijo –

- ¡¿Qué? –

- ¿No te dije que se embarazó a un stripper?–

- No –

- ¿Tampoco te dije que ayude a traer al bebé al mundo?-

- ¡no! –

- Oh, bueno, eso paso –

- Me alegró por él –

- Cuddy…te extraño – House dijo – Y no en la forma dependiente, y patetica que solía hacerlo –

- Yo también te extraño…pero…todavía no puedo House, necesito más tiempo –

- No tengo prisa – respondió House. Se escucharon gritos de felicidad del otro departamento, miro su reloj y vio que era media noche.

- Feliz año nuevo Cuddy –

- Feliz año nuevo House –

* * *

><p>- ¿En serio vas a tomar vacaciones? – Chase preguntó a House.<p>

- ¡Oh yeah! – House se puso sus lentes oscuros y tomo su mochila.

- No te creo – dijo Foreman – Probablemente te quedes en tu casa a ver telenovelas –

House caminó por la oficina hacia Foreman y sacó su Ipad – Llevaré mis telenovelas a la playa –

Foreman levantó una ceja – Son tus vacaciones, haz lo que quieras –

- Exacto –

House salió de la oficina y en el elevador se topó con Trece y Taub.

- ¿Ya te vas? – pregunto Taub

- Si, Las Vegas me esperan – contestó House.

- No gastes todo tu dinero en prostitutas – le aconsejo Trece.

El doctor llegó hasta la oficina de su jefe James Wilson.

- Ya me voy, nos vemos en dos semanas. No me llames –

Wilson levantó su mirada del papeleo. – Espera ¿es en serio? –

- Si, ya te había dicho voy a Alemania por dos semanas –

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? –

- Me gusta la cerveza, voy al Oktoberfest – explicó House.

- Muy bien, adiós – dijo Wilson convencido. House cerró la puerta tras de él.

Pasaron 5 minutos antes de que Wilson se diera cuenta que el Oktoberfest empieza hasta Septiembre, y que hoy era 07 de mayo.

* * *

><p>Cuddy miraba a su hija jugar en el jardín en frente de su casa. La niña ya caminaba y corría con libertad.<p>

Sentada en sus escaleras disfrutaba de sus primeras vacaciones desde que inició su nuevo hospital.

Un Mustang Match 1 de 1973 se estaciono enfrente de su casa, Cuddy sonrió al ver a House bajar del automóvil.

El doctor camino hacia las escaleras y se sentó a su lado.

- Te ves con buena salud – dijo Cuddy

- Tú te ves feliz – le respondió House. – Rachel ha crecido mucho –

- Lo sé –

Se tomaron de la mano.

- ¿Dos semanas? – preguntó House

- Dos semanas es un buen reinicio –

- Si que lo es, un buen reinicio –

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer y por sus maravillosas reviews.<p>

Creo que fue un final satisfactorio. Quería mover la historia rápidamente para que fuera mi versión ideal de una reconciliación, con algo de sentido, pero sin que Cuddy regresará. Creo que funciona

Por cierto estrenare un fic llamado "Love fool" no lo lean, ignórenlo. _**En lugar lean mi webcomic "Detective Fausto" **_


End file.
